Operation Survive
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Bella was an experiment for the Umbrella Corporation; she is a key component for a cure for the vampire virus. Her blood is taken and secretly administered to humans as a way to make vampires human again. Full summary inside please give me a chance...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella was an experiment for the Umbrella Corporation; she is a key component for a cure for the vampire virus. Her blood is taken and secretly administered to humans as a way to make vampires human again. This cure later evolved to become the T-Virus about three years after all the vampires were human again. Now there are zombies roaming throughout the world and few survivors to kill them all.** _

Chapter 1

Alice Cullen POV

All vampires were turned into humans again by some type of drug they gave to the humans and animals. We were able to keep most of our abilities but we had a heart beat again and were able to live normal lives again until an outbreak of zombies started in the US and eventually spread to the entire world. My family and I are a part of a small group of survivors lead by a man named Carlos Oliviera and a woman named Claire Redfield. When we became a part of the group they showed us a video of the women who started the group two years before.

**_Videos:_**

**_[Static and a picture of a woman]...My name is Alice; I was head of security and secret, underground high-tech facility called the Hive. The Hive was developing experimental viral weapon called the V-Virus which later evolved into the T-Virus. The T-Virus was released into the facility and everybody down there died. The only problem was they didn't stay dead; the T-Virus reanimated their bodies and caused them to go after the living in order to sustain themselves. I survived with two others, my second-in-command Bella Sawn and an environmentalist named Matt. We thought we had reached the end bit we were wrong... [Blank screen and static]_**

**_[Static, then a picture of Bella]...My name is Bella; I was Alice's second-in-command before all this began to happen. Umbrella Corp did something to the both of us that made us faster and stronger than normal humans. I know for certain that all security operatives were injected with some type of drug when you're hired. I suspect that it was the T-Virus since that is the only drug within the facility. There's a good chance of this, but if the walkers come back and you are watching this then take this tip. Shoot for the head and snap their necks, stay away from large cities, and find food and survivors like yourself. Please keep yourselves safe if this happens again. Bella Out... [Static again]_**

**_End..._**

"Where are they now," Esme asked when they cut off the camera.

"Don't know, they both left saying that they were a danger to the group. That was almost two years ago," Carlos told us with a sad look in his eyes.

"How is it that Bella survived that long, she was such a clumsy and fragile girl," Edward said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't let Demario hear you say that about her," Claire said with a smirk.

"Why is that," Edward asked, "who is this Demario guy to Bella?"

"Try her husband," a Hispanic accent said behind us, we turned and saw a huge guy without a shirt carrying a shotgun and two hand guns. He looked to be as big as Emmett and when he came closer he was a little bigger than Emmett.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Corporal Demario Ocampo. A former US Navy Seal turned zombie hunter, he specializes in dogs and lickers. He is also the husband to Mrs. Bella."

"Nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand to Carlisle.

"I'm Carlisle-"

"Cullen, I know who you all are. Bells told me all about her life before this shit hit the fan. She said that if somehow you survived this after readjusting to being human then she would be happy to see you again and possibly start over but without Edward being all overprotective." We all laughed and Emmett gave him an awkward man-hug.

"I guess that makes you my brother-in-law," Emmett boomed laughing, Demario joined in soon after

Now...

We were all discussing our next location when we heard someone scream. We all ran outside and saw the camp surrounded by crows; most of the people were in the trucks. There was one that wasn't too far from us, its eyes were black and red like it was infected.

"Their infected," Carlos whispered as we went toward the ambulance. They didn't seem to notice us so we closed the doors; once it shut the crows began to swarm the bus with the children in it. Everyone with a gun began to shoot and we drove over to the bus to get the kids out before they entered the bus and killed anyone. We got all the kids out but two of the convoy died as a result, others died as well before Carlos and I saw two girls hiding under a truck, we got to them but the crows saw us and began to attack. Suddenly they stopped and nothing happened, I looked up and there stood Bella and the woman I recognized as Alice from the video. Bella was shielding a little girl and was surrounded by infected canines. I looked up and saw the crows were all on fire, when they were all dead, Carlos walked to Alice and caught her as she fainted.

"Hello again Isabella," Carlos greeted with a tight smile on his face. She looked at the child and gave Carlos a sweet smile but it was lost when Claire pulled a gun out to shoot the dogs. They moved behind Bella and the unknown child and growled at Bella.

"Calm little ones she won't hurt you. Down, stay," The dogs did as ordered but Claire still had her gun pointed at them and looked ready to fire.

"They won't hurt you unless Alice, Rain or I am in danger. I control them and they listen to me."

"How is that possible, these things cannot be controlled," Claire said backing away from Bella.

"It is possible if you have the Plagua in your system but I'll explain that later," Bella got down in front of the child, "Rainy sweetie I need you to stay with Uncle Carlos and Aunty Alice until I get back ok. Can you be a good girl for me?"

Rainy nodded her head and went to follow Carlos as he walked away with Alice. I watched as Bella moved away from the camp grounds with the dogs following after then she disappeared a second later. I went to where Carlos had taken Alice and we all waited until she woke up to begin the questioning.

Bella POV

I left my new daughter Rainy with Alice and the others in the Caravan while I scouted the area for anything Umbrella to make sure that we were safe for the time being. I brought my dogs Rex, Kagan, Khan Amun and Ben with me, all of them are infected with the T-Virus but I can control them and make them do whatever I need. I can do this through a new power I was given by the Umbrella scientist as a part of Project Bella. They put Alice in the same project as with our friend Matt that survived with us in the Hive. I found some files back when we left Detroit, before the world was overrun with zombies. I found them on a flash drive so I took it to show Alice but I never got to see or show the entire file so there's a lot we don't know.

Alice and I saved Rainy and a doctor named Marisol Ocampo a few years ago when Rainy was only two, so she sees me as her mother, Alice and Marisol were her aunts. When I told Marisol that I was married to Demario Ocampo she said that he was her twin brother then asked if we knew Rain. She was devastated that her sister was dead but happy that Demario was okay. It turns out that Rainy is also an Umbrella experiment that was a clone of me. Marisol became attached to the girl but not in a motherly manner then took her from the lab. We found them in a ghost town somewhere in Kansas they were probably going to die if we hadn't found them. Marisol was killed in a dog attack a few days ago good thing she told me about my powers a week before but they couldn't save her from the violent death. Rainy has been very quiet since then.

There was no sign of any Umbrella labs nearby so we were safe for now, I headed back to the camp and made sure to make the dogs stay back as far as possible so they wouldn't be shot at and killed. They would continue to scout for anything that was dead or living then kill it unless I say otherwise. I made sure to tell the gun men not to kill the dogs with the striped collars so he wouldn't kill my dogs. The first person I saw at the camp was the chick who tried to kill my dogs and then Carlos. I smiled at him and waved as I walked up.

"Hola Carlos," I said then I turned to the woman, "Hi I'm Isabella Swan Ocampo." I held out my hand, she takes it and introduced herself.

"Claire Redfield." Her name immediately was familiar to me. She was a girl saved by Leon back in Raccoon City and she's Chris Redfield's sister.

"So you're Chris' sister. It's nice to meet the sister of my former partner," She looked surprised that I knew her brother but smiled at me.

"Do you know if my brother is alive?"

"Knowing Chris, yes he's still alive. I would also say the same for Leon Kennedy," I told her with a wink and smiled. I then looked at Carlos and gave my brother a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again Bella; I'm happy that you're safe," He whispered into my hair.

"Where did you put Alice," he pointed to the building in the middle of the camp so I walked that way. The Cullens, Demario and Rainy were all inside sitting near Alice, who was still unconscious. When Rainy saw me she ran and jumped into my arms quickly and softly cried on my shoulder; I sat down and slowly rocked her until she fell asleep.

"Bella," I heard my husband say above me so I looked up with a small smile on my face. He kneeled down and put his arms around me and kissed me shortly but sweetly.

"I missed you, Demario," I said when he pulled away and sat down beside me.

"Bella, whose little girl is that in your arms," Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses inside," Emmett asked at the same time as Esme.

"This little girl's name is Rain and she is my adopted daughter. I'm wearing the glasses to hide my eyes; they scare most people who don't know my whole story."

"Will you take them off so we can see them?" Carlisle asked with his curious doctor on full blast. I sighed and took them off to reveal my cat-like red eyes (AN: Think of Wesker's eyes in _Retribution_). The Cullens gasped so I put them back on to hide my eyes as I do until I need them or when I use my powers to capacity.

"Do you know that 'cure' for vampirism that was distributed a few years ago? That was my blood after I bonded with the V-Virus and the T-Virus after I began to work for the Umbrella Corporation. This is why I moved up in rank so fast; I became Alice's co-captain in a matter of months."

"So you have that virus in your body right now? How do we know that you won't turn into one of those things," Rosalie said in her 'loving' voice.

"If that were the case then Alice, Rain and I wouldn't be here among you and we wouldn't have saved your lives," I said in my deadly calm voice that told Demario that I would attack her soon if I didn't get calmed down. He caught on and began to rub circles on my back; I calmed down and Alice sat up from her cot.

"Hey sleepy head," I said handing Rain to Demario and walking over to my sister/CO.

"What happened," she asked me in her worried voice.

"We saved the convoy like you wanted but you fainted after you used too much power. How do you feel Captain?"

"I've been better but I will be fine in an hour or so. How are you and where's Rainy?" I moved to the side and Rainy ran to her aunt's arms. I smiled and felt Demario wrap is arms around me. Carlos walked in and took in the scene before him then walked over to Alice's bed to hug her tightly. The Cullens went out of the building to leave us alone to talk for a while.


	2. Alert!

Okay as many of you know i made a note saying that i may put up my stories up for adoption well here is the results:

* * *

Up for adoption-

Spirited Away (regular Twilight Story) Bella and lots of OCs

Mysterious Flame (SPN Twilight crossover) BellaXAdam

Blue Sunrise (TVD Twilight crossover) Bella Michealson family Drama

* * *

Adopted:

Shattered (LOTR Twilight crossover) Bella is an elf on the run. Adopted by Lady Jacinda MacLeod (my amazing clanswoman/ best friend check out her stories too)

* * *

For now that is all the stories i am willing to give up if there are more i will let you know. See ya soon -Frost


End file.
